


Trois Mots

by TheBlackWook



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Je blâme ce putain de moment où ils se tombent littéralement dans les bras, La discrétion ils connaissent pas, M/M, Meeting de Paris Bercy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: Ça n’était définitivement pas censé arriver. Et pourtant, il n’était pas en train de rêver. Il revoyait parfaitement la scène qui défilait en boucle devant ses yeux clairs et agités comme la mer en pleine tempête.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TemporiServire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporiServire/gifts).



> S'ils ne s'aimaient pas autant et s'ils étaient plus discrets dans leur démonstration d'amour et de tendresse nous n'en serions pas là. J'ai vécu ce moment en direct, à quelques mètres, c'était beau. Et du coup la fic qui suit, EVIDEMMENT. Je suis si faible, vous le savez. Je remercie ces deux choupinoux d'amour que j'aime beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien.  
> (Je précise que la seule part de vrai dans cet écrit c'est leur étreinte et le double bisou d'AM. Parce qu'à relire le début de ce paragraphe, on dirait pas). Bref.  
> Temporiservire, c'est pour toi, on a vécu ça ensemble, voilà, cadeau <3 !

Il allait et venait, tournait et retournait dans cette loge qui lui semblait minuscule et qui l’angoissait de plus en plus. Peu importe ce qu’il faisait, il avait cette sensation anxiogène que la pièce se refermait sur lui et le ferait disparaître dans la lumière blafarde qui y régnait. Il ne devrait pas être là, c’était une mauvaise idée, une _très_ mauvaise idée. En toute honnêteté, il n’aurait pas su expliquer sa présence ici si on le lui avait demandé, si on l’avait remarqué. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, continuant de faire les cents pas, à tel point qu’il aurait pu en creuser le sol carrelé qui luisait presque. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris bon sang ! De lui dire ça comme ça, au milieu de toute cette foule, les émotions à vifs, sans même y réfléchir. Surtout, qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris de lui avouer ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, de lui déclarer ces trois petits mots à l’oreille alors que jamais il n’en avait été question jusqu’ici ? Ils n’en avaient pas parlé auparavant, jamais, mais leur relation avait ce secret évident que seuls connaissaient leurs yeux affamés qui se posaient sur l’un et l’autre quand ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement, ce goût d’interdit qu’ils savouraient chaque fois que leurs lèvres se posaient l’une contre l’autre telles les pièces d’un puzzle qui se retrouvaient enfin rassemblées, une idée de douce rébellion quand leurs peaux brûlantes et humides de sueur ne laissent plus passer l’air entre elles, gluées l’une à l’autre dans un ballet torride qu’ils ne voulaient jamais interrompre, pour qu’ils aient pu penser une seule seconde à s’avouer ces mots-là.

Ça n’était définitivement pas censé arriver. Et pourtant, il n’était pas en train de rêver. Il revoyait parfaitement la scène qui défilait en boucle devant ses yeux clairs et agités comme la mer en pleine tempête. La foule, acquise à la cause de son candidat qui scandait des slogans élogieux et voulait le voir à l’Elysée, l’émotion tout au long de ce discours, chez le Breton comme pour le Bourguignon, et il était préférable de taire leurs larmes contenues avec difficulté lors de la minute de silence. Il se souvenait des cris et des applaudissements des personnes présentes qui agitaient des drapeaux colorés, la musique qui était si forte dans l’immense salle qu’il n’en entendait plus rien. Il se revoyait monter sur la scène, lentement, avec la seule envie de prendre dans ses bras celui qui faisait battre _son_ cœur. Tout était presque trop, ce qu’il ressentait menaçait d’exploser. Et quand enfin il n’y eut plus personne devant lui, plus personne entre lui et le plus petit, il s’était jeté dans ses bras, les yeux fermés, avec le soulagement d’avoir enfin retrouvé son oasis, son salut. Son visage avait pris le chemin habituel mais privée du creux de son cou, où sa bouche y avait déposé un baiser, sous son oreille, presque sur sa mâchoire, avant de passer à sa joue. Il avait senti son bras s’enrouler autour de son cou, comme pour le rassurer, lucide sur l’émotion qui était la sienne, qui était la leur. Il avait senti la chaleur et le sentiment de bien-être qui l’avait envahi quand il martelait son omoplate d’une main et le serrait contre lui d’une autre. Et c’est à ce moment-là, au moment où, s’il s’était dégagé normalement, il n’y aurait rien eu de plus qu’une franche accolade entre deux proches amis, qu’il n’avait pas réussi à contenir plus longtemps les mots qui avaient menacés de le trahir plus d’une fois déjà. _Je t’aime_. Tout contre son oreille. Des mots pour sa seule destination, lui et personne d’autre. Le volcan tumultueux qu’avait été son cœur et ses sentiments était finalement entré en éruption en se confiant de la sorte, en se laissant aller à la vérité à un moment si inattendu et inopportun que celui-là. C’était peut-être le pire et le meilleur moment à la fois et ce, pour les mêmes raisons. Il y avait une certaine beauté à révéler ce que l’on a sur le cœur quand on ne peut tout simplement plus se taire, parce que l’on brûle beaucoup trop sans une bougie jumelle pour partager cette flamme. Mais il y avait aussi du danger à se déclarer de la sorte, de manière aussi spontanée, au milieu d’une foule d’innombrables oreilles qui traînaient, avec le savoir que ça n’aurait pas dû arriver, ne s’était-il pas attaché outre-mesure. Il y avait eu une brève demi-seconde où tous deux s’étaient figés, avant que le candidat ne se détourne, visiblement sonné, laissant l’ancien ministre voiler son regard si tendre quelques instants plutôt, d’une douleur sourde et assassine. 

Dès lors, il n’avait eu de cesse de le regarder, tantôt fier, parce qu’il l’était, il n’y avait aucun doute quant à la fierté immense qu’il avait à son égard, tantôt le visage fatigué diront certains, mélancolique pour lui. Il ne lui avait prêté aucune intention et même s’il savait pertinemment que cette ignorance venait de l’accaparation que le public avait sur son amant, il ne pouvait pas contenir une nouvelle vague de tristesse l’envahir. Il était certain d’avoir tout gâché. C’était comme si une partie de lui se déchirait. Si leur relation avait d’abord pu s’apparenter à un jeu dangereux, comme celui de deux adolescents qui bravaient l’autorité, le Bourguignon ne jouait plus depuis déjà longtemps, ne jouait plus du tout. C’était presque naïf et bête à dire, mais il avait besoin de lui, besoin de sa présence, besoin de le sentir tout contre lui, dans ses bras, besoin de le savoir dans sa vie. L’idée de le perdre par son moment de folie, son moment d’égarement le rendait malade. Il ne le supportait tout simplement pas et ça n’arrangea en rien son état.

Il était agité, déboussolé, le souffle court et haletant, les yeux rouges et brillants, presque bouffis s’il n’avait pas arrêté les larmes à temps. Ses cheveux aux boucles si bien ordonnées habituellement étaient totalement décoiffés, des épis pointant ici ou là, à force d’avoir été malmenés par des mains fébriles et tremblantes. Il avait chaud, trop chaud, et il avait enlevé sa veste de costume et défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise qui était maintenant froissée. Personne n’aurait cru le portrait qu’on aurait pu faire de lui à cet instant, lui l’homme apprêté et séduisant que dépeignaient les médias et ses anciens collègues. L’idée lui arracha un rire nerveux : oui, il faisait attention à lui, mais il n’avait jamais cherché les sobriquets sur son apparence qui avait fleuri depuis son entrée en politique. Pour lui, c’était s’éloigner du véritable problème de fond du débat politique avec des frivolités qui n’avaient pour but seul que de détourner l’attention des vrais problèmes.

Il soupira encore et se passa les mains sur le visage. Il ne savait même pas ce qu’il faisait là. Attendait-il, comme un condamné à son dernier jour, sa mise à mort qui viendrait quand son amant lui dirait que tout serait fini ? Restait-il pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, dans un élan presque masochiste, quand il apprendrait que l’homme qu’il aimait ne retournait pas ses sentiments ? Plus il y pensait, et plus la peur le rongeait. Il appréhendait tant qu’il se décida finalement à fuir. Il préférait encore partir quitte à ce qu’ils cessent là toute interaction, avoir l’illusion douce qu’il avait mis un terme à ce qu’ils partageaient, plutôt que d’entendre qu’il ne l’aimait pas, tel le couperet tranchant d’une guillotine. Il attrapa sa veste à toute volée et la cala contre son bras, désireux plus que tout de quitter cette prison lumineuse qui l’étouffait, et ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

Il se figea quand il vit son amant de l’autre côté. Le plus jeune leva vers lui des yeux surpris et inquiets. Le Bourguignon détourna immédiatement le regard, laissant échapper un soupir saccadé par les larmes qui piquaient déjà le coin de ses yeux. Il attendait sa sentence avec une patience presque incongrue après toute l’agitation qui avait été la sienne quelques minutes plus tôt. Pourtant, rien ne vint, seul le silence régnait. Il sentit sa main prendre la sienne et le ramener à l’intérieur tandis qu’il fermait la porte de la loge derrière lui. 

« Tu regrettes ? » demanda-t-il, clair et sincère dans sa question.

Il releva la tête, posant son regard rougi sur le petit Breton. La sentence serait donc plus subtile, plus lente et brutale à la fois. Etait-ce là que se jouait ce qu’ils avaient partagé depuis si longtemps maintenant ? Etait-ce ainsi qu’allait prendre fin leur histoire ? Sa raison lui criait de répondre par l’affirmative, de refouler encore plus loin ses sentiments pour reprendre là où ils en étaient avant cette déclaration fatidique, retrouver les draps froissés du matin quand ils passaient la nuit ensemble, les baisers volés qu’ils partageaient dans un couloir désert, leur soutien indéfectible à chaque instant. Oh oui, il aurait tant aimé être insensible, ne pas avoir de cœur, mais il était tout simplement trop sincère, trop entier, pour mentir sur un tel sujet que celui-là. Il aurait tellement aimé dire oui, tellement aimé être capable de se cacher derrière une muraille vide d’affects.

« Non, » souffla-t-il, presque pudique. « J’aimerais te dire que oui. Mais je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas. Je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps, en fait. »

C’était dit. Il n’avait plus qu’à attendre les mots fatidiques et meurtriers qui mettraient un terme à leur relation. Le silence s’égrenait et il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre, il voulait en finir et vite, pour essayer de réparer comme il le pourrait les morceaux de son cœur qui allait voler en éclats, il en était certain. Et pourtant rien ne vint, pas un son ne sortit de la bouche de son candidat. L’ancien avocat fut encore plus surpris de la situation quand il sentit le plus petit se jeter dans ses bras, leurs rôles inversés par rapport à leur étreinte sur la scène. Une main arriva sur sa nuque, là où s’arrêtent ses cheveux désormais poivre et sel, un bras le serra si fort qu’il en eut presque le souffle coupé et son visage fut attiré là où il avait été plus tôt : dans le creux de son cou. 

« Je t’aime aussi. Je t’aime aussi. Je t’aime aussi. » 

Les mots étaient répétés dans un murmure, dans une voix emplie d’émotion, défaillante, emplie de toute la pression accumulée des derniers jours qui retombaient enfin. Le plus grand sentit ses épaules se délester d’un poids qui l’avait miné depuis des jours, depuis des semaines, depuis des mois. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son amant, le plaquant fort contre lui, souhaitant plus que tout se rassurer et se convaincre que tout ceci était bien réel, qu’il ne rêvait pas. Il était heureux, si heureux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre une symphonie légère et printanière à faire pâlir d’envie les plus doués des compositeurs. Il souleva son amant dont la tête reposait désormais sur son épaule, dans une explosion lente de joie et d’amour. A bien y réfléchir, leur relation avait déjà tous les accents que cette confession impliquait. Seuls les mots avaient manqués jusqu’alors pour compléter le tableau.

Aux quelques larmes qui s’étaient échappées de leur pupilles, se mêlaient désormais la bouche du Breton qui remontait la ligne des grains de beauté de son cou, remontait sur sa mâchoire et effaçait les larmes d’un seul baiser salvateur. Front contre front, ils souriaient enfin entre deux baisers, violents de leurs sentiments. Les caresses étaient légères, quelques peu hésitantes, mais pleines de la tendresse qu’ils éprouvaient. Il était étrange de se dire que trois mots pouvaient tout changer, comment trois mots pouvaient terrifier et sauver tout à la fois. Trois mots qu’ils s’étaient implicitement interdits quand c’était en fait tout ce qu’ils avaient désirés le plus ardemment, au plus profond d’eux-mêmes. Trois mots soufflés, trois mots susurrés, trois mots répétés comme on répète à tue-tête un refrain qui ne nous quitte plus. Trois mots enfin, qui leur faisaient voir l’avenir sous un jour nouveau, peu importe ce qu’il adviendrait de ces élections, de ce chaos ambiant et angoissant. Ils pourraient compter sur la présence de l’un et l’autre pour faire face, pour combattre, pour refuser, pour se révolter.


End file.
